The Straw Hat
by Shankie
Summary: A short story about Zoro and Luffy's Nakamaship. And heck no, It is not YAOI. :P Rated T because I don't think children should be violent. REWRITTEN- 12 - 20 - 12


**A/N:  
**I was inspired by the fanfic 'Moments Like This' by akurosa, This just came in to my head when I watched the movie about the underground race? XD So I hope you all bear with me and PLEASE I BEG YOU! REVIEW!

Oh by the way, usually I love 2YL but this is **NOT 2YL. **:3

**REWRITTEN - 12-20-12  
**

**Zoro's POV :3**

* * *

Having a really idiotic captain may not be what everyone wants, but I'm happy with mine. At first, I thought he was a weirdo for recruiting me- a pirate hunter- to a pirate crew. However, as time passes by, I realized, he was a friend's gift.

He was stupid and really selfish, but when the time comes, he's a responsible and a reliable person. He would do anything for his comrades.

And I think he had just proven that.

"ZORO! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" My captain shouts and I whip my head to him, completely distracted from my battle. As his words register in my mind, I come to look at my back, however I was a bit to late. Both sides were about to strike me down with their swords and I had my guard down.

Everything happened so fast that even my eyes weren't able to keep up. The next thing I knew when I blinked my eyes open was I was on the ground and my captain was standing in front of me, his teeth clenching very hard as he tried to endure the stabs he received from the marines.

I caught sight of the string that allowed the hat to always stay by Luffy's side get tangled in one of the swords that is currently currently piercing him, it broke and the hat flew away, very far away from him.

I don't know if I'm supposed to feel sorry for his body or his hat right now, but I guess his health comes first. "YOU BASTARDS! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ZORO NO MATTER WHAT!" The typical Luffy behavior, he shouts and declares something that is pretty obvious.

He sends them flying with his unusually powerful kick. I do want to ask how he has strength equal to a monster even though he doesn't work out... I need to find his secret out.

Ack-! That will be for later.

He falls down on his bottom, breathing heavily after defeating the last of the enemies that tried to sink the Sunny-Gou. I sigh deeply as the others start running toward them.

"L-luffy! You're badly wounded! You too Zoro!" Chopper shouted and ran to the both of us... doing whatever he was doing. "WAH! THIS WOUNDS ARE TOO DEEP! YOU GUYS NEED A DOCTOR!" ...the doctor shouted.

Although I don't understand how a doctor could actually forget he's a doctor, this reindeer needs to be reminded. "You're a doctor you idiot." I glare at him for being stupid. "Oh. I forgot." And he answers to me stupidly.

* * *

Hours have passed since they patched Luffy up with bandages, and right now, I don't know if I'm going to drown in here. He's currently crying over the railings, although I don't understand why his tears don't fall of the sea and instead create a new sea in this ship.

"My hat... My hat..." Okay, his crying is making me guilty...

Maybe if I didn't let my guard down and I had been a little more careful then his hat would still be by his side. If I was stronger then he wouldn't need to get all that wounded.

"Don't worry Zoro. It's not your fault." He looks at me with a big grin, as if all the crying he had done a little while ago didn't happen. My eyes widen, did he just read my mind?

"I wouldn't want to loose a nakama's life for an important hat. No matter how much meaning it held to me, my nakama are still more precious."

I blink at what he said. Someone slap me to check if I'm dreaming. Did he just say something intelligent? Well, he is full of surprises. But then, there was a gigantic wave that shook the ship quite hard, causing me to fall to the railings.

Then I felt a certain rubberman falling down the ship. I immediately stand up and grab his leg before he could fall down.

"Zoro! Look! It's my hat! The wave washed it together with itself!" he shouts in glee as he extends his hand to the hat.

He stretched back to the ship and starts jumping around like an idiot, leaving me dumbfounded. However... his words really touched me. Since he was busy celebrating with Usopp and Sanji, I don't know if he will hear this soft whisper... but I'll go with it.

"Thanks Captain..." although I made it as soft as possible, it's as if he still heard it 'coz he faced to me with slightly wide eyes. Then he smiles softly and though I couldn't hear it, I could somehow read it.

"You're welcome, Zoro."


End file.
